Quiproquos
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Suite d'OS ayant pour thème les "Situations Improbables" ou les "Quiproquos" !


**Genre :** Humour

**Rating :** M (Pour le langage et pour les lourds sous-entendus présents dans ce chapitre !)

**Note d'Axel :** Pour motiver les gens, il faut savoir faire preuve de "subtilité" ! Hé bien moi, pour encourager et remonter le moral de certaines personnes, je n'hésite pas à offrir des OS courts ! Moa ha ha ha ! Donc, celui-ci est offert à _Irkiala _qui a beaucoup trop de choses à faire !

Si vous avez besoin de motivation et que vous aimez bien mes écrits, je me ferai une joie de tenter de vous remonter le moral ! N'hésitez pas !

Cet OS pourrait devenir une suite d'OS ayant pour thème les "Situations Improbables" ou les "Quiproquos" ! Moa ha ha ha ha ! J'suis une spécialiste de la création de suite moi ... Faudrait que je pense à écrire la fin de mes histoires plutôt que d'en écrire pour les autres, mais j'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi !

**Bêta Correctrice : **_Wesley Iriah Douglas_ (NdWesley : Heu… Axel ? Faudrait vraiment que tu fasses gaffe niveau **spoiler**, parce que là avec Ichigo et Aizen, c'est du GIGA spoiler… Tout le monde ne lit pas les scans, tu sais… **Donc si vous suivez l'anime ou la parution française du manga, ****NE LISEZ PAS LE PREMIER PARAGRAPHE****!**)

* * *

La guerre était finie ! Enfin, me direz-vous ! Aizen avait été vaincu, scellé et tout était bien qui finissait bien ! D'ailleurs, pour le bien de l'histoire, on va dire qu'Ichigo n'avait pas eu besoin de perdre ses pouvoirs pour le vaincre et ne demandez pas comment il a fait pour le battre : je ne saurais pas quoi dire, mais pour le bien de mes délires, il faut qu'il soit là ! Oui, LUI ! Et pas que lui d'ailleurs : on va dire aussi que les Arrancars ne sont pas tous morts pendant la grande bataille ! Ainsi, Szayel, Aaroniero, Starrk (surtout lui quoi !), Hallibel et tous les autres, ont survécu après un petit passage à la Quatrième Division ! On remercie d'ailleurs les membres de cette division d'avoir sauvé tout ce beau petit monde et d'être aussi efficaces !

Donc, la guerre était finie ! Les Arrancars avaient été emprisonnés par la Soul Society qui avait créé des entraves pour les empêcher d'utiliser leur puissance contre eux et ils devaient apprendre à vivre ici et là. Cela posa quelques petits problèmes, surtout lorsqu'un idiot confia Nnoitra à la Onzième Division (Monsieur avait des envies de vengeance et, pour ne rien arranger, le Capitaine n'hésitait pas à lui retirer son collier parce qu'il aimait bien se fritter avec le Quinta). Dans d'autres cas, on trouva des accords parfaits (ainsi, Kyoraku montra à Starrk où dormir pour ne pas être dérangé par sa fraccion !).

* * *

Il faisait bon de vivre pendant cette période de paix ! ...

En apparence ... Car cela provoqua bien plus de troubles encore que ce que vous pouvez imaginer !

Non, je ne parle pas du problème qui arriva le jour où Grimmjow rencontra Kenpachi, bien que cela provoqua un clash incroyable et beaucoup de destruction de matériels ... Le pire, c'est que Yamamoto ne sut pas à qui envoyer les factures de réparation ! Mais cela ne nous intéresse pas ... Oui, ce n'était pas ce genre de problèmes ! C'était bien pire ...

Et certaines personnes l'apprirent à leurs dépends !

* * *

C'était un jour comme les autres, en apparence ... Bien sûr ... Les filles s'étaient dit que c'était une trop belle journée et qu'il fallait à tout prix aller se détendre à la source thermale ! Bien sûr, Rukia décida d'inviter Orihime et toutes leurs amies en profitèrent ! Ainsi, Tatsuki et Chizuru déboulèrent elles aussi avec les garçons (Bah ouais, vont pas rester sur Terre alors qu'ils peuvent aller démolir les murs à la Soul Society ! En plus, y'a pas photo, les sources sont nettement plus belles là-bas !).

Tiens, en fait, vous vous demandez ce qu'elles foutent là ? Je l'ai dit ! Me demandez pas ! Elles sont là pour être là, c'est une fic "comique", pas "logique" ! Et comme j'aime bien Tatsuki, Chizuru et Orihime ... Faudra vous y faire !

Ainsi donc, ces demoiselles se retrouvèrent aux sources thermales et les garçons étaient de l'autre côté. Elles ne tardèrent pas à s'installer et à parler de choses et d'autres, des conversations de jeunes filles tout à fait normales ... Heu, non, pas tout à fait : la plupart était des Shinigami et parlait de la sortie du prochain produit "Chapi" ...

Soudainement, l'accident arriva ! ...

Oui, car les demoiselles entendirent quelque chose qui les fit toutes se taire en quelques secondes ...

Une seule phrase ...

- Mais non, c'est la mienne qui a la plus longue ! Assurait la voix de Renji.

Cette simple phrase provoqua un trouble énorme. Si certaines crurent à un malentendu ... La suite n'était pas là pour rassurer.

- Bof, quand elle est inactive, elle est quelconque ! Répliqua Ikkaku. C'est moi qu'ai la meilleure ! Le seul prob, c'est que j'mets longtemps à la réveiller !

- Oui, je confirme ! Déclara Yumichika.

Les jeunes femmes présentes rougirent légèrement. Chacune s'observèrent et bien que certaines tentèrent de dire quelque chose pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce n'était plus du tout possible : la seule chose qui pouvait sortir de leurs bouches était un étrange bégaiement incompréhensible.

- Moi, j'en ai une longue ! Ricana Ichigo.

- Ouais, fais pas l'fier avec ça ! Gronda Nnoitra. Faut savoir s'en servir aussi !

- T'inquiète. Toi, on sait parfaitement que tu l'utilisais souvent avec Neliel ! Soupira Grimmjow agacé.

- Ouais, et toi, tu l'utilises tellement qu'elle est toute ramollie ! Regarde-moi ça !

- Hé, gamin, même si elle est un peu vieille en apparence, je sais parfaitement l'utiliser alors t'inquiète pas ! Celle-là durera encore plusieurs siècles, pour le plus grand plaisir de tout l'monde !

- Celle de Kuchiki est douce ! Affirma soudainement Renji.

Et voilà. Maintenant, du côté des filles, plus personne ne pouvait prononcer le moindre mot. Elles restèrent toutes silencieuses, alors que l'on entendait encore les hommes parler :

- Il t'a laissé la toucher ? Lâcha étonné, Ichigo.

- J'en ai profité pendant qu'il dormait, une fois ! J'te jure qu'elle est douce ... Mais bon, j'crois pas qu'il l'utilise souvent !

- Quel dommage ! Soupira bruyamment Kenpachi. Moi, j'aurais bien essayé de m'empaler sur lui ... Quoique, j'peux p't'être le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements ?

- Hé, c'était pas ça l'sujet ! Rappela le rouquin. La question était "lequel a la plus longue ?" ! C'est moi ! C'est clair ! Elle est longue et en plus, elle est grosse !

- Ouais, p't'être ! Gronda Grimmjow avec mécontentement. Quoique, c'est peut-être plutôt la manière de l'utiliser qui compte : regarde celle d'Ichimaru ... Elle a beau être petite, il sait s'en servir, lui !

- Insinuerais-tu que je ne sais pas m'en servir ?

- Ouais, parfaitement !

- Dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? J't'ai complètement dominé ! Faut pas oublier ça ! Hein ?

- Putain, tu veux qu'on recommence pour voir qui domine qui ?

Et voilà, l'accident s'acheva en entrainant un autre, car toutes les jeunes filles subirent le flot de chaleur et elles décidèrent toutes de s'enfuir !

* * *

Ainsi, voici l'un des plus grands incidents qui marquera beaucoup de ces demoiselles ...

Voulez-vous savoir comment il débuta ?

Nous sommes côté homme. Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Sexta Espada, était pensif en regardant les bancs où chacun avait posé ses affaires. Il finit par se tourner vers son rival de toujours.

- Hé, Ichigo ! Tu crois que c'est qui, qui a la plus grande lame ?

C'est ainsi que tout le monde parla de son zanpakuto, ne se doutant nullement que sans cette simple question, la conversation pouvait être très mal interprétée !

Vous voyez maintenant quel genre d'accident cela pouvait provoquer ? Des quiproquos si énormes qu'ils en devenaient improbables !

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :**

L'histoire de "qui a la plus longue" ... Ha ... Je suis sûre que cela est déjà arrivé à pleins de monde ... D'entendre ces simples mots "c'est moi qui a la plus longue" et qui, en réalité, ne veut pas dire grand chose ... Les Hommes !

Grimmjow : Et à toutes celles qui ont ri à la chute de cette histoire : vous êtes toutes des malades ! J'espère que tous ceux qui vous entourent, vous regardent comme si vous vous étiez échappées d'un asile de fous !

Ichigo : Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Tu vas t'excuser ! Allez !

Grimmjow : Hors de question ! Tu crois qu'elles s'imaginaient quoi lorsqu'elles ont lu cette histoire ? Hein ? C'est qu'une bande de perverses !

Axel : ... Bon ... Hum ... A la prochaine ! *Se casse vite fait*


End file.
